Father of the Bride
by littlepinkbook
Summary: New Chapter up guys, sorry for the wait!
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Hey y'all! Sorry for the big time lapse between all my fics but you know I only write when the inspiration hits! Remember, quality not quantity ^_~

This is gonna be a longer fic of several parts and this is just the sort of introduction of the madness that's to come! Sort of a sentimental/romantic/comedy hopefully, * lol * Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: The usual, can't you guess….

Rated: PG

Father of the Bride

__

Littlepinkbook

Introduction

~*~

__

I had never really considered Helga as my little girl until she wasn't anymore, that night when she came in and announced she was engaged was the first time I really saw her without those stiff little pigtails and the starched pink dress and bow. Those words "I'm engaged" opened my eyes, really, and for the first time in twenty-five years I saw her as my daughter, my little girl, Helga. Of course, I was too late, she wasn't my little girl any more, quite the contrary, she was a grown woman set to embark on the journey of marriage. When she stood before me that night, the most beautiful smile on her face, a smile of true happiness, I don't think I'd ever seen anyone look so beautiful in my entire life. Every fibre of my being screamed, a mixture of confused emotions jamming at a crossroads in my head. I kept thinking, "Married? You have got to be kidding me, you're only nine!" But she wasn't nine, not at all, she was twenty-five, an adult that has the right to make her own decisions, and besides, who was I to start to taking an interest in her life now? I never had before…

*

Helga looked again and the diamond ring on her finger, smiling when it sparkled gently every time the light danced across its surface. She looked up from it into a pair of similarly sparkling green eyes, glowing just for her. Arnold smiled, delighted that the answer to his question was yes, he kissed his bride-to-be gently on the cheek as the stood together for a moment on Helga's parents front stoop. 

"So how do you think they'll take it?" Asked Arnold softly, a twinge of nervousness evident in his tone.

"Oh I wouldn't worry if I were you, Miriam will most probably be half asleep when we break the news and Bob won't even know we're actually in the room", Helga sighed in reply.

Arnold laughed slightly but there was an undertone of sympathy as he gently ran the back of his fingers across her cheek, "Shall we?"

"Let's", the blonde woman smiled, not letting even her poor excuses for parents' ruin the happiest night of her life.

*

__

The game was pretty much sucking that night, so maybe it was my lack of attention with the television I have to thank for my attention to other things around me that particular evening. I managed to notice Miriam was in high spirits, a rather unusual turn of events, she was even whistling a merry tune as she attended to certain duties around the kitchen. I caught myself smiling as I forgot the game and listened, it's not often she is happy and it's an occurrence that I enjoy, since I don't seem to have the power to give her that emotion myself.

I don't remember the doorbell ringing but I do remember Miriam's sing song voice as she called, "I'll get it B!"

*

__

"Mom! I have the most wonderful news", cried Helga as she hugged her mother tightly, Arnold grinning widely as he stayed slightly out of the way.

"Oh ok sweetie", laughed Miriam "Come on in and tell us all about it!"

The three blondes headed into the living room, eyes gleaming and Miriam still clasping her daughter's hand as she sat on the nearest chair. Helga inhaled deeply and took Arnold's hand in hers for support; she grinned as Arnold squeezed her hand to encourage her.

"Mom, Dad…I'm engaged!"

There was a static pause as the weight of the news took its impact and as the second delay passed a huge smile cracked on Miriam's face and she jumped up in excitement and ran towards the young adults.

"Oh my God, Helga! That is so wonderful, oh, oh, I don't know what to say! My baby girl, I'm so happy for you!" Screeched the older woman as she took her daughters face in her hands and kissed her forehead, her eyes beginning to shine with joyful tears. She laughed cheerily and moved towards Arnold and embraced him tightly making him gasp.

"Oooh, Arnold, I couldn't have picked anyone better for my little girl! I know you'll make each other happy!" She held him at a distance and looked at him sternly for a moment "You do love her don't you?"

"With every fibre of my being", he breathed.

Miriam smiled with a slight twinge of relief and hugged the boy once more. 

Helga laughed and snaked her arms around her new fiancée's waist. Miriam looked on at the happy couple with beaming pride before turning to her still silent husband.

"Bob? You've been awfully quiet, don't you have anything to say about your little girl getting married?"

Helga just rolled her eyes; she had learned over the years not to expect much her father…

*

__

To be continued…


	2. Father of the Bride Chapter 1

Authors Note: Here we go, I guess you could call this chapter 1 since the first part was an introduction, I think I'm finally back into the swing of things as it were, enjoy x

DISCLAIMER: Pretty much the usual, don't own them, Craig Bartlett does blah blah blah, but can you guess what film I was watching when this idea sprung to mind? ^_~

Father of the Bride

Chapter 1

__

Littlepinkbook

Well, there she was, standing there the spitting image of her mother at that age, when we had gone to Miriam's parents' house and broke the news. Only Arnold was lucky all things considered, my father in law was a drunk and tried to kill me, I remember it all too well. However I think Helga would have rather I tried to kill Arnold in a drunken rage instead of just sitting there dumbly, which stupidly was what I did. I doubt she expected me to jump for joy but at least expected me to speak. 

What I did finally say I'm still kicking myself for, I know I'm not winning any Mr. Sensitivity awards but even I knew what I said was harsh…

*

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" Bob yelled and half-laughed.

Both Pataki women rolled their eyes and simultaneously groaned, "Boooob!" Arnold shuffled nervously, not liking his father in law's reaction too much. He mumbled "Oh Boy" under his breath and bit his bottom lip anxiously.

"No, Bob, contrary to what you may think, this is not a joke!" Spat Helga, her voice wavering with the first bubbles of rage.

"But you can't get married, you're too young to get married! You're what? 19?"

Helga's eyes narrowed into dangerous, blue slits. Sixteen years and he was still pulling this one?

"Actually, you moron, I'm twenty-five! You'd know this if you ever took any interest in anyone besides yourself!" Spat the young woman bitterly.

For the first time Bob stood up, taking a step closer to his daughter pointing a finger at her as authoritatively as he could muster, his wife rushing to his side trying to take control of the situation.

"Hey! Don't you talk to me like that Lil' lady! You have no idea the responsibility and work involved in a marriage!" He bellowed gruffly.

Helga daringly moved closer to him, her face mere inches away from his, she stared at him coldly and bravely she batted his finger away. She didn't raise her voice but spoke in a low, menacing hiss.

"I am not your little lady, Bob, and I never have been! And as for knowing about marriage, you could have maybe once in your whole life have practised what you preach now! Then just maybe I might have had a reason to listen!"

*

__

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks, and they stung all the more because I knew she was right. I'm not a man who likes to be wrong, even when I am I don't admit it. But as I watched her go, whispering something to her mother and pulling Arnold behind her, I felt the strongest hit of regret and agony I had ever been struck with. I wanted to run after her but because of the stubborn fool that I am I stayed rigid to the spot. I heard Miriam say something but I didn't hear what she said, but I picked up on the tone, disappointment…

*

Helga slammed the door angrily as she and Arnold entered their apartment, she tore of her coat and flung it with all her might across the room. Anyone else in Arnold's position would have probably cowered from Helga while her volcano attitude was erupting, however, Arnold gripped her shoulders firmly as she seethed and ranted while gently coaxing her anger back to room temperature.

"I can't believe him, who does he think he is? Trying to lecture me about my decisions when he has never taken any responsibility for his own…"

"Honey", soothed Arnold "Its ok, calm down, he was probably just shocked to hear he's losing his little girl".

She glared stormily at him for that remark "Don't you start! I am not his little girl, I never have been!"

"Helga, sweetie, please calm down. I understand your Dad can be a little…" he searched for the right word "Difficult but let's not let him ruin our night". He smiled at her warmly as he cupped her face in his hands. 

Immediately she melted and a smile lighted up her face, the tense anger leaving her body and allowing her to go limp in her fiancée's arms. Arnold grinned goofily as she wrapped her arms around his neck in appreciation.

"C'mon blue eyes, lets get some sleep, we've got one heck of a ride ahead of us", he sighed, leading the way to their bedroom. Helga sighed in unison with him as though already feeling the exhaustion ahead. 

__

To be continued…


	3. Father of the Bride Chapter 2

Father of the Bride

Part 2

__

By Littlepinkbook

Authors Note: Don't own them, sorry for the wait!

Helga awoke the next morning to someone practically breaking down the door. Her eyes snapped open and she groaned loudly, her fiancé just groaning even louder and hiding firmly under the blankets. She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful kick ass she vacated the warmth of the bed to face the intruder.

"This had better be good!" Grumbled Helga as she shuffled lethargically towards the door. As she opened it her eyes widened in horror when she saw who it was but before she could slam the door there was a blur of blonde, an ear-piercing screech and then the sound of Helga gasping for breath.

"Olga!" Gasped the overwhelmed Helga

"Oh baby sister, I had to come over as soon as I heard! I'm so happy for you!" Shrieked Olga as she hugged her sister tighter.

"Uh, thanks Olga but could you let go? You're kinda crushing all the air out of me!"

The older woman giggled as if it were a joke and set Helga free.

Arnold at this point had surfaced from the bedroom. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then grimaced at the sight of their visitor.

"Oh Helga, I am just so proud of you, you're quite the young woman! All grown up and getting married, oh I just can't believe it!"

"Yeah, who would have thought it, huh?" Said Helga sarcastically.

"Morning Olga!" Piped up Arnold, making his presence known.

"Arnold? I was wondering when you were going to appear! Don't just stand there you silly! Get over here and give your big sis'-in-law a hug!" Squeaked Olga.

Being the gentleman that he is Arnold, of course, obliged only to have the air squeezed out of him like his fiancé had, who just looked on smugly.

After much fussing and fawning from Olga the three blondes' were soon sitting down to coffee and fresh morning bagels, discussing wedding plans.

"So what's the plan of action so far?" Quizzed Olga.

"Well, first things first. We need to try and get your Mom and Dad and my Grandparents in a room together. Things might not go as smoothly if the families don't get on, right?" Explained Arnold.

"Pheh, knowing big blowhard Bob we're gonna need a miracle to pull that off!" Spat Helga

"Oh now Helga", began Olga, patting her sisters hand reassuringly "I know Daddy can be a bit, well, difficult at times but it's his little girl's wedding, I'm sure he'll behave himself".

"Yeah right! You'd think that wouldn't you but you weren't there last night!" Cried Helga

"Hmmm, yeah, he wasn't exactly jumping for joy", agreed Arnold, biting his lower lip in concern.

The older woman crinkled her brow in thought "Have you spoken to Mummy since?"

"Not yet, I was going to call her today though, why?"

"Well, if there's anyone who can smooth things out with Daddy, it's our Mom!"

*

The phone rang shrilly inside the echoing Pataki Household. Bob was in his usual spot in the armchair, grunting at the TV. 

"Hello-o-o?" Came Miriam's singsong voice as she silenced the phone. "Helga! Good morning sweetie…"

At the mention of his youngest daughters name Bob tore his attention away from the TV.

*

Now I know my reaction to Helga's news last night was inexcusable but it's not every evening that your youngest daughter comes waltzing in and tells you she's getting married.

I can hear from Miriam's tone and little contribution to the conversation that Helga is doing most of the talking. She must still be mad and why not? She has every right to be. She probably wants her mother to talk to me and usually that's fine by me but it's weird, for once I want to go for the direct approach…

*

"Bob? What are you doing? Put Mom back on the phone!" Man, she's shrieking, I'm definitely not on her favourite person list. And did she call me Bob?

"The names Dad, lil' missy!" Whoops, not earning any points with that nickname I'm sure!

"Yeah, well mines Helga and as soon as you master that I might consider calling you Dad!"

Ouch, that hurt, but I know I deserved it!

"Fair enough, listen Helga, I just want to apologise. The way I acted last night…it was…I mean, well, it was wrong". Why am I finding this so hard? I'm sorry, I was wrong. Five tiny words that millions of people say everyday…except me. Just say them Bob, you idiot!

"Helga, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you, you name it and I'll do it!" Phew, there, I did it. Was it ok? Will she accept?

Uh-oh, silence, has she hung up? Has she fainted? Speak Helga, help me out here!

"Helga? Are you there?"

"Um, yeah, yeah I am! I just…I'm just a little surprised, this was definitely not expected…I…thanks…Dad!"

All right, touch done! She called me Dad, man that feels really good. Do all Dads get this feeling?

"So what can I do for you, to show you that I really am sorry?"

"Well, there is something…I need you, Mom and Olga to have dinner with Arnold's family, you know, the traditional meet the in-laws routine? It's dinner at Arnold's boarding house tonight at 7, can I actually count on you to do this for me?"

Pfft, dinner is that all she wants me to do? Child's play, I can do that…

"Consider it done…um…sweetie?" Ergh, that was weird, will that be ok with her? Wait! Is she laughing?

"Heh, thanks Dad, that's great. I'll see you and Mom tonight then?"

"Uh, yeah, not a problem!" Man, the relief, I think I'm getting my little girl back!

"Oh and Dad…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me sweetie!"

"Oh, right, you got it!"

Well, can't win them all. I hang up with this overwhelming feeling of satisfaction; it was a start at least. I suddenly feel arms snake around my waist, it's Miriam, and she's grinning at me her eyes full of love. That has certainly caught me off guard.

"Oh B, I'm so proud of you, I knew you had it in you!" She says, kissing me on the cheek. I could get used to this, I just hope I can keep it up during dinner. One family who hates me is more than enough…

__

To be continued…


	4. Father of the Bride Chapter 3

Father of the Bride

Chapter 3

__

By Littlepinkbook

__

Authors Note: Ooh, look at that a much shorter time lapse between chapters, I'm really on fire in the inspiration department lately! It's da' bomb! Well, in short Bob thought he had mastered the father thing but as it turns out these things don't happen over night!

DISCLAIMER: Aw man, do I need to keep doing this?

Arnold was already at his childhood home feverishly helping his Grandparents prepare the meal, begging his Grandmother to be relatively normal for just one nightand cringing with each time she referred to him as Kimba. He was so engrossed in the goings on of the busy kitchen that he didn't hear the knocking at the front door and one of the boarders utter a greeting containing his fiancée's name. He was only made aware of her presence when he suddenly felt a pair of slender arms snake around his neck and heard the whisper of a familiar voice in his ear saying "Evening Blondie!"

He turned in her embrace to face her, grinning goofily. He was hit immediately by her stunning blue eyes, which never failed to amaze him in their beauty. He coiled his own arms around her dainty waist and drew her to him, drowning in her eyes. "Oh so you've decided to show have you?" He joked.

"Well it was either this or the movies and there wasn't anything good on so I figured what the hey!" She grinned mischievously.

Arnold laughed at his ladylove and leaned in to capture her lips, which had been tempting him since she waltzed in the door, in a gentle kiss. As always during these expressions of love for each other they forget where they are and that they are not the only two people on earth and as usual they were interrupted.

"Hey Shortman, that's for after dinner!" Laughed Grandpa as he entered the kitchen and spotted the couple. They pulled away immediately, blushing furiously. 

"Grandpa!" Whined Arnold in embarrassment.

Grandpa laughed even more, 25 years old and they're reactions had never changed since they were just teens. He looked at his young grandson warmly and thought about how fast the years had gone by, his Shortman was getting married, wow! More than anything else it made him feel old.

"Oh you know I'm only ribbing you, Arnold! Now enough canoodling and more helping!" He winked as he left to set the table.

The couple rolled their eyes simultaneously, it wasn't their fault they found each other irresistible, it was one of the many benefits of being in love. Arnold turned to get a proper look at Helga; she was dressed in a very pretty peach coloured blouse and matching skirt that hung floatily just above her knees. Suddenly thoughts about preparing dinner shot out of his head, he had other things in mind now and Helga immediately detected them through the wicked glint in his deep green eyes. Her blue ones widened and she slapped him playfully on the arm in mock horror! "You're wicked!" She scolded.

"Can you blame me?" He chuckled, making a play at kissing her again but reluctantly she refused him. 

"My parents are gonna be here soon you goofball!" She said batting him off and admitting defeat he helped with the dinner that the couple were putting all they're hopes in, hoping everything would be just perfect. Arnold praying their families would see eye to eye and Helga praying her Dad would just behave himself!

*

"This is stupid!" Scoffed Bob, standing outside the boarding house with Miriam as she fussed with his suit.

"B! You promised Helga, you want to look good don't you?" She reminded him, dusting his shoulders.

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone, I'm the one that has to approve of them! It's my daughter I'm giving away!" He snorted.

"Bob! She's not a prize and we're not approving of anything. I know Helga and she would marry this boy whether we wanted her to or not, she just wants us to get to know the family she's marrying us into!" Soothed Miriam, trying to tame her husband's stubborn temper.

__

What's she talking about? This Arnold kid asked Helga to marry him not the other way about and that means nothing goes ahead without my approval.

They made their way up the steps and knocked on the door making Helga and Arnold jump anxiously. They were welcomed in and the first introductions were made.

"Big Bob Pataki!" Announced Bob thrusting his hand at Phil who was not fazed by the large blustery man in the slightest, just slightly surprised that he hadn't realised that they had met many times before throughout their kids childhood. "Yeah, I know, the beeper king!" Joked Phil, shaking the pro-offered hand. "Phil", he added when he saw the look of waiting on Bob's face.

"Hi Phil!" Sighed Miriam already annoyed at her husband.

"Hi Miriam, nice to see you again!" Phil smiled, ignoring Bob's questioning glances.

"Mom! Where's Olga?" Questioned Helga as she appeared from the kitchen.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry but she and Ted couldn't make it, little Katie had a dance recital. They're really sorry they couldn't be here!"

Helga was surprised at just how disappointed she was; she just really wanted her whole family to be in attendance.

Arnold nervously appeared behind Helga eyeing Bob carefully who spotted him immediately, eyeing him back critically.

"Now where's that wife of mine? Pookie?" Called Phil

*

__

Now how come Miriam knew this clown and I didn't? Well, I had better not let Helga know that, she'd kill me. I didn't know I was supposed to know the whole family already! What the heck was tonight for then? Well anyway, he looks like a kook but I guess I'm going to have to try and like him. Do I really want my little girl, a Pataki marrying into this? A dysfunctional family in a broken down boarding house? Is that his hand on her waist? I'll kill him! Ow! Miriam has pinched my arm, she must have seen it too, just shows how well she knows me!

*

There was an audible gasp as Gertie appeared from the dining room clad in a very elaborate Japanese Kimono, her silvery hair bound tightly in a traditional Japanese hairstyle decorated with intricate ornaments. She glided over to Bob and Miriam, who looked positively flabbergasted, and bowed gracefully and said "Konichiwa!"

Arnold covered his face with his hands, cursing quietly. Helga barely containing her amusement by the whole thing, she thought Gertie looked absolutely beautiful and this kind of outburst was truly her and that's what she wanted her parents to see.

__

What in the…? Is this some kind of prank? The old bird can't be serious!

"Please, join us for dinner!" Gertie invited softly, gesturing towards the dining room.

Arnold laughed nervously confirming to the Pataki's that she was a little eccentric.

"…and perfectly harmless", joked Phil, enjoying the whole thing thoroughly.

Gertie had prepared a gorgeous Japanese style meal with flowers, beautiful china, the works. A veritable banquet was laid out on the table; Helga gasped at its impressiveness. She suddenly realised why Gertie hadn't let her or Arnold into this room during all preparations. 

"Oh Gertie, it's just wonderful!" Gasped Miriam extremely flattered that the older woman had gone to such lengths to impress them. Arnold wasn't feeling so ashamed any more; in fact he felt the first traces of pride began to seep through.

Soon the two families were seated and the feast was underway, Gertie keeping the river of green tea ever flowing. Bob however had sat in complete disbelief at the whole situation, so far he hadn't said anything and usually this wasn't a good sign…

*

__

Now I know I promised Helga that I would give this a shot but this was just out of the question! The family was obviously nuts, this just wasn't normal! Where's the meat and potatoes, I was only going to endure this when I thought I was getting a free meal but what did I get? Was that raw fish? God, they're not only nuts but they're savages! And rice? This wasn't a family it was some kind of cult! That's it, Helga is not marrying this psycho!

Of course, she does look happy, so does Miriam for that matter. She seems to be enjoying this whole affair.

*

"This is really something, isn't it B?" Smiled Miriam.

"Oh yeah, it's something alright", he began "Something awful!" He picked up a piece of sushi and looked at with an up-turned nose before tossing it down with disgust!

"Dad!" Cried Helga in shock, she thought he was going to try.

"I thought you were meant to be impressing us, Phil!" The man continued "Where's the decent food? And another thing, about this kid of yours, Albert is it?"

"Oh God!" Squeaked Helga, hiding behind her hand.

"What exactly are his intentions with my daughter? She's a Pataki and Pataki's don't marry losers, you know!"

Phil and Gertie just listened stunned, not entirely sure they were hearing this. They had never heard anyone be so blatantly rude and insensitive. Phil felt his anger replace his shock and he stood up suddenly, slamming his fists on the table. "My grandson's name is Arnold you Moron and how a wonderful girl like Helga came from the same gene pool as you I'll never understand!"

__

Excuse me? Oh this old coot had guts, how dare he say that to me! Bob Pataki!

"Well whatever the kids name is my daughter isn't marrying into a nut house like this! I won't allow it!" He bellowed back, also standing up, ignoring his wife's pleas to get a hold of himself. Gertie just looked down sadly, her serene disposition rarely invaded by rage.

They continued to argue like this causing all out chaos to break loose, Helga listening to every word as it stung her heart. He just didn't care; he simply did not care how much this hurt her. What a fool she'd been to think he could have changed, to think he could think of someone else instead of himself for a change. Her anger bubbled as it reached its boiling point; he can insult her all he likes but not Arnold and his sweet, loving family! That she would not stand for!

She stood up and at the top of her lungs screamed…

"ENOUGH! Both of you just stop! Bob, I asked of you one thing, one tiny little thing. To just think about someone else besides yourself for one night and you couldn't even do that. Well, I have news for you, I love Arnold, with all my heart and there's isn't a thing you can do to stop me from marrying him and I will whether you have a part in it or not!"

__

Was she serious? Was she actually going to defy me? When I saw the icy hatred of me in her eyes, well, it was confirmation enough, it hit home then. What I had done tonight was irreversible and unforgivable. Why can't I control myself, oh God this hurts the glare the pure and utter hatred coming from her. It's unbearable. These are good people, they had busted their butts to impress me and I had thrown it in their faces. I truly am a moron. Why did I do it? Why…because I love her. I love her so much, she's my little girl and the thought of giving her up to someone else makes me furious. Is it possible that everything I do is all out of love? I'm not sure, all I know now is that I have to fix it, the problem is will she ever give me a second chance?

To be continued…

__


	5. Father of the Bride - Chapter 4

Please forgive me

Father of the Bride – Chapter 4

__

By Littlepinkbook

__

DISCLAIMER – Must I do this every time? Oh all right, these characters aren't mine; I acknowledge this so please don't sue me!

Authors Note - You all must really hate me, I do take ages in between new chapters, I admit it and I'm trying but I only write when inspiration hits and lately my muse is really being a bitch!

Helga sobbed softly on the stoop of Arnold's boarding house. She looked up at the night sky, speckled with a myriad number of tiny, silver lights. Its beauty comforted her slightly as she let bitter tears roll rapidly down her flushed cheeks. The moonlight illuminated the depths of her eyes giving her a melancholy beauty.

She had sent Arnold away to control the parents, she had wanted to be alone and Arnold of course silently respected this. 

She simply could not believe what her father had done, what a fool she was. She had actually trusted him to keep a promise. Nothing huge, just one dinner…and he couldn't even grant her that.

Well, bottom line was she was marrying Arnold and she would rather walk down the aisle unescorted than on the arm of her father.

As she thought about everything that had happened her tears dried on her cheeks leaving salty stains streaking her face. Her sadness was drying up just like the tears and she was becoming numb, feelings towards her father were leaving her as though someone had opened a trap door on the top of her head and they were fluttering free like doves into the night. All the resentment, the hurt, the anger…disappearing and being replaced by a void. This was the ultimate damage Bob could do, Helga was emotionally separating herself from her father so that he could never hurt her again.

So deep was this emotional process that she did not hear the door opening behind her…

*

__

Aw man, you've really blown it this time Bob! You promised the girl one thing and that proved impossible! You can't keep one stinking promise to your own little girl? Bob, you are scum!

She was just sitting there, alone and silent, in the moonlight. She looked so small and vulnerable. It was then that I saw her, not as the strong, independent woman she had become, but as the scared, angry little girl who had only ever wanted love that she had always been, my little girl, my little girl who was deprived of the love she so deserved. An overwhelming need to hold her suddenly washed over me but I held back, I'm pretty sure that if I even went near her right now she'd slap me with a restraining order. I simply sat beside her on the stoop. She was instantly cold towards me, which chilled me more than the night air. She remained silent as I struggled to find something to say. Then the idea hit me…I found myself laughing quietly at the memory.

Helga eyed me with contempt; her eyes were raw and inflamed from her tears. This sight invoked such pain in me that I had to quickly look away before I started to bawl myself.

"I remember when I met Miriam's parents"; _I began, hearing Helga scoffing softly but I continued regardless _"That was the worst night of my life!" _Was that a little laugh? This topic seemed to have caught Helga's attention._

"Your Grandparents were both real smart, went to Harvard you know. I dunno if anyone ever told you but your Grandma was a writer". _I glanced over at my daughter; my last comment had definitely struck a chord in her. Her eyes were now on me with a light of interest instead of hate, I was relieved for the change. _

"Yeah, and your Grandpa practised Law. Both real well respected in the community too! Anyhow, they wanted your mother to follow in their footsteps and go to Harvard, and let me tell you, she would have been accepted in a second. Miriam has always had the ability to do anything she wanted to do". _She's still listening intently; I turn to her slightly but kept my eyes averted from hers for fear of seeing the coldness and the hate waiting there for me._

"Your mother had a spark, Helga. Something in her so fiery, so intelligent and so wonderful it took a persons breath away. She had a lust for life that I simply could not resist…" _I smile as I remember my Miriam of those days. The young, vibrant creature I fell in love with. However, my smile dies on my lips as I remember that it was me that squashed that spark in Miriam. This thought stung so badly it mentally wounded me, I lost my train of thought and was about to plunge into a pit of bottomless sorrow when I felt a gentle tug at my sleeve. I turned and finally meet Helga's eyes and was shocked to find no anger, no hurt just expectance and the first blossoms of understanding. Behind all this I caught a glimpse of the burning flame of passion for life I had so long ago extinguished in Miriam. It was the same spark; I reached out gingerly to touch her soft golden hair and was relieved to find she didn't pull away._

"You are so like your Mother, Helga", _I saw Miriam for instant as I looked at her and smiled warmly _"You have her spark…and her beauty". 

__

I was so elated when she smiled at me, a warm beautiful smile full of gratitude. Delighted to see that I was on my way to mending the damage I had caused, a chance I had let slip with Miriam. Dammit, I was determined not to make the same mistake with my beautiful little girl.

"Your Grandma and Grandpa hated me because I knocked up your mother and ruined everything. Ruined her chances!" _I spat bitterly, closing my eyes in shame. _They never forgave me and I'm not sure if Miriam has". _I pause, clenching my eyes shut to block out the memory, the pain. I let the pain disperse, back into the dark caverns of my mind and out of the way and then shook my head in determination. I open my eyes and suddenly turn to Helga, taking her face in my hands gently, surprise splashing into her eyes._

"Helga, I swear I'll do better. I promise, and this promise I will take to my grave, I promise to not make the same mistake with you. I will do everything in my power to see that you're happy and that the spark in you will never die, and I'll start by making sure you have the most beautiful and perfect wedding!" _I could feel tears beginning to sting my own eyes now and my voice crack, I was gonna blow in a minute, I was pleading with her to give me just once more chance. I know I don't deserve it but I just want to prove myself. _

"I love you so much, Helga. You're my daughter, my little girl and I love you!"

__

I was so ecstatic and relieved when she grinned and wrapped her arms around me, her tears soaking my shirt. "Thank you, Dad…thank you!" _She whispered, and I knew I was forgiven, I had been blessed with one last chance. Someone up there likes me._

__

To be continued…


	6. Father of the Bride - Chapter 5

Father of the Bride – Part 5

Father of the Bride – Part 5

__

By Littlepinkbook

Author's Note – Here you go guys, sorry about the wait and also for committing the senseless crime of having another chaptered fic running along side this one! Two at once, eek slap my wrist! But hell, when inspiration hits you simply cannot ignore it!

Helga awoke feeling bright, refreshed and extraordinarily happy. She was due to get married to the most wonderful man on the planet and things between her and her father could not be better. She felt on top of the world when she finally emerged from the bedroom, prepared to face the day and its challenge's head on.

As she turned into the kitchen she saw the man in question waiting for her, cup of coffee at the ready.

"Mornin' sunshine!" He greeted cheerily, handing her the cup of warm bitter liquid. She grinned at him mischievously, accepting the cup and quickly discarding it in order to snake her arms around her fiancé's neck, to which there was very little protest but rather was countered with him tucking his own arms around her slender waist.

"You know what? I had the weirdest dream last night…" she began, leaning her forehead on Arnold's.

"Oh yeah?" He replied, amused.

"Mmm, I dreamt that I was engaged to a sexy blond!"

"Hey what a coincidence, me too!" He countered dropping his lips on hers, her giggles becoming muffled. She pulled herself closer to him, deepening the kiss and letting her hands glide slowly away from her loves neck and towards an area much lower down. Arnold gasped in amused surprise upon realisation of where Helga was heading.

"Whoa", he laughed, breaking the kiss and kidnapping her roving hands "Awful frisky this morning aren't we?"

She grinned at him deviously and bit her bottom lip coyly "Are you arguing?" She whispered, attempting to free her hands, they had better things to do.

"Usually…" he broke off to plant a little kiss on her neck "never, but on this particular occasion I have a surprise for you!" He gestured for her to stay put as he darted away to a nearby closet.

Helga's eyes lit up in confusion and delight "Oh yeah? I like surprises".

Arnold producing a large, beautifully wrapped box grinned at her excitedly as he ran over to deposit the gift. 

"Arnold! Are you serious?" Squeaked Helga, surprised "What's this for?"

"Well, the only reason I can think of is because I love you"

The blonde woman grinned widely at her love, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world, she was so unbelievably lucky to have Arnold in her life. She caressed his cheek lovingly and laughed in amazement "I love you so much, you nut!"

"Open it, open it!" He pleaded in excitement.

Not wanting to wait any longer Helga tore the brightly coloured paper from the box and discarded the lid to reveal a shiny, white plastic object. Her sunny expression suddenly became overcast…

"A blender…you got me a blender", she stated with feigned enthusiasm

"Yeah! You like?" Smiled the man, pulling the appliance from the box and holding up for all to view "I thought it would be great in our new place – you know – for when we're married"

Helga stood up slowly and busied herself with cleaning away the wrapping paper – trying desperately to take her focus away from the awful flashbacks she was having of seeing her mother in the kitchen, blending smoothies, every night of her childhood. The bored, dead expression on her mothers face coming back to haunt her.

"Helga?" Arnold eyed her quizzically "What's wrong, don't you like it?"

"It's…um…certainly not what I expected"

"I thought it would be a good start to the first of many appliances for our first house!" He smiled, tapping the machine lightly.

"So…is that the way you think it's gonna be? You're the breadwinner and I'm going to stay home blending things, eagerly awaiting your return to the castle!" Helga hissed – turning on him suddenly – startling him beyond belief. This was certainly not what he expected.

"No, honey, that's not what…" began the bewildered man only to be cut short by his rapidly raging fiancée.

"Because believe me Buster, just because your gaining a wife does not mean your getting a mindless slave into the bargain!" She cried, becoming more hysterical by the minute the more she remembered her mother and the alcohol that found it's way into the smoothie recipe.

Arnold gaped, wide-eyed and completely aghast. What had come over her? How could she have so grossly misinterpreted this tiny token of his affections. It wasn't meant to mean anything other than that soon they would be starting a whole new life together. 

Helga was beginning to rant on her own rather than having a two-way argument, her eyes glazing over with threatening tears. She paced the room frantically, pressing her hand against her forehead as though that would push out the images of Miriam; she was like a caged animal.

Arnold's shock was soon replaced with concern as he realised that there was a deeper meaning behind all this – the blender had just touched on a nerve, it had been a trigger that set off something from her emotionally broken past.

"I don't even like smoothies!" She screeched suddenly, her voice cracking as emotion threatened to take over.

"Helga, I…" Arnold moved to calm her but she darted away and towards the door.

"You know what – I need…I need to go. I need some time to think, I'm not sure this marriage is such a good idea!" She squeaked, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"What!" Whispered Arnold – now very distraught. He moved to grab her but she was already igniting the ignition in her car and making her get away.

"Shit!" Cursed the stunned man – slumping against the doorframe.

*

"So I said I didn't think getting married was a good idea anymore and left". Helga's breathing was stilted as she tried to refresh her tired lungs. She sniffed loudly and dabbed her red-raw eyes with a tear soaked bedsheet.

__

Sheesh thought Bob, as he sat at the end of the bed, not sure how to deal with the situation that Miriam insisted he handle _All this trauma over a blender, she's always been so emotional. Look at her, she's completely broken by this. She doesn't want to call off this wedding one little bit; she loves that weird headed kid too much. No wonder she's so distraught – she's just scared, it's all too overwhelming for a little girl to take I guess the blender thing just pushed her over the edge. Although – the evil side of me is quite pleased at the idea that I don't have to give my little girl away after all. Besides, she's clearly not ready to get married. _Bob tried vainly to justify then schemes of the devil on his shoulder.

Helga suddenly sat up, dragging Bob's thoughts back to reality, she looked at him, her blue eyes over flowing with pain. 

__

Oh man, look at her, she's in agony over this. Maybe this Arnold kid isn't that bad after all if she's so afraid of losing him.

She leaned in and hugged him tightly in desperation, knocking Bob's thoughts off track for a second in surprise. _Whoa, this is new; she's actually looking to me for comfort…of her own free will!_

The large, stiff man suddenly relaxed and welcomed the warm sensation of having his youngest daughter reach out and need him. Something inside him ached suddenly, he wanted more moments like this and as long as the girl holding onto him was married and gone she wouldn't need him like this anymore. He was about to say something along the lines of calling off the wedding just for while when a frantic knocking at the door interrupted his thoughts. He inwardly cursed when he heard his own wife greet a very frightened Arnold.

"Wait here!" Ordered Bob, squeezing her shoulders gently as he made his way to rid his life of the pesky Arnold.

He met him halfway in the hallway and was about to give him a mouthful…

"Listen Kid…" but he was stopped short when the young blond man looked up at him. His eyes brimmed red and puffy from an obvious torrent of tears – his green eyes mirrored the same agony that he had seen in his daughters. For the first time in his life, Bob's heart twisted.

"Mr Pataki…I love her! I love her so much it hurts!" He whispered, his voice torn.

__

Shit! Thought the blowhard man, his wall crumbled _I was so close!_

"Helga! C'mon, get up!" The older man bellowed.

Surprised by Bob's sudden demanding tone, the girl in question turned to look at him quizzically and was met with a pair of emerald eyes shining on her, desperately looking for forgiveness.

"Don't give me any of this no wedding nonsense! Everyone knows that wild dogs couldn't keep you two from tying the knot – now enough of this and get over there a kiss her!" Scolded Bob, nudging the young man into the room.

Helga blinked in disbelief for a moment before a wave of giggles washed over her. Grinning, Arnold felt a relief so strong it made him dizzy. 

Once again Bob's simple, hard-ass logic had saved the day and the two young lovers kissed deeply in reconciliation.

__

Criminey! Bob thought, rolling his eyes in disgust!

__

To be continued…

__


	7. Father of the Bride - Chapter 6

Please forgive me

Father of the Bride – Part 6

__

By Littlepinkbook

"C'mon guys, this isn't fair! Where are you taking me?" Pleaded Arnold as he blindly groped in front of him – Gerald laughed as he guided him out of the car and towards their secret destination, making sure he wasn't going to slam into any walls.

"Sorry man – that would spoil the surprise!" Chuckled the best man "And no peeking!" He scolded batting Arnold's hand away from his blindfold.

Arnold's senses became very aware of the sudden change in his surroundings as his friends led him into the dingy, smoke filled hole in the wall.

"Oh no you haven't…" the blond man groaned.

"We have!" His friends chimed as they whipped off Arnold's blindfold to reveal what he had feared. He was surrounded by alcohol, guffawing greasy men and scantily clad girls bumping and grinding to sultry dance beats.

"I can't believe you've dragged me to sleaziest place you could think of the night before my wedding!"

"Well believe it man!" Grinned Gerald "C'mon – it's fun, live a little man, it's your last night as a care free bachelor!"

"Yeah Arnold", drawled Stinky in agreement "It is your bachelor party after all and this is what guys do on a bachelor party!"

"Yeah exactly – it's a bit of a cliché don't you think?" argued the engaged man.

"Awww – don't be such a wimp, Arnold! Now sit down and have a drink with us!" Ordered Harold, claiming a table near the front of the stage.

Arnold's resolve crumbled and he gave in and joined his friends, besides it was his last night of freedom – he might as well enjoy it.

A busty, young red head came sauntering over to their table clad in a skimpy leather dress – much to the delight of Stinky and Sid – and flashed them a practised grin. "What can I get you boys?" She asked brightly – resting a hand on a jutting hip.

"Beers all round please, miss!" Replied Gerald politely, rolling his eyes at the drool pooling under his friends. 

"Coming right up!" The waitress said with a wink and disappeared to retrieve their order.

"I think I'm gonna like it here!" Laughed Sid

Suddenly the club darkened and a follow spot pointed its beam on some sparkly curtains hung over the back of the stage. The beat of a pop number from some cheesy dance band began to bounce off the walls and a gruff voice announced…

"Gentlemen – here's the girl you've all been waiting for, please put your hands together and your bills in the air fooooooooor….Rah Rah Roxanne! The naughtiest Cheerleader on the field!"

The shimmery curtains parted and out pranced a petite blond dancer wearing very little of a cheerleader outfit – she flashed a grin and began her routine much to the delight of the hollering crowd around her.

Sid suddenly jumped up out of his seat and waved a handful of bills in the air "Woohoo – alright – let's have some fun baaaabay!"

"Oh dear Lord" Cringed Arnold hiding his face in humiliation while his friends just roared with laughter at their earnest companion.

Roxanne began to bump and grind her way towards their table much to the evident delight of Sid and dread of Arnold. Sid thoroughly enjoying slipping a few dollar bills in the strap of her Bra top. The beers could not have arrived quicker for Arnold as Roxanne had decided to discard her skirt to reveal a glittery, pink thong which she must have thought Arnold would appreciate a close up of.

"Uh…v-v-very nice!" Stammered Arnold as he tucked some bills under the string of the garment in hope she would leave. When she finally moved on Arnold felt a wave of relief and downed about three-quarters of his beer – letting the bitter, carbonated water calm his nerves.

"Take it easy, man!" Chuckled Gerald with disguised concern, he knew Arnold very rarely drank so too much may floor him. Arnold merely nodded in reply, the way the night was going he could see this beer being the first of many.

And we wasn't wrong - a few rounds of beer later and the five men were getting rowdier and steadily drunker.

"Keep em' coming, cutie!" Demanded a more confident Sid – only receiving a disgusted roll of the eyes from the waitress.

"Pheh, enough with the Nancy boy beers! Bring us some tequila slammers, it's about time we started having fun!" Bellowed Harold.

"Whatever you want", sighed the waitress, stalking off.

"Now this is more like it!" Grinned Stinky, shaking some salt on his hand.

"Ok – 1 – 2 – 3 go!" Bang, down, suck.

Arnold grimaced and quickly bit down on one of the slices of lime provided as the fiery liquid burnt it's way down his throat. "Oh man!" He gasped.

"You ok, Arnold?" Asked Gerald placing a concerned hand on his back.

Arnold nodded again and prepared himself for another, fumbling with the salt, he was not about to look like a lightweight in front of his friends.

After several repeats of this process and a couple of lap dances later the guys finally got onto the topic of Arnold's encroaching wedding.

"So Arnold, tomorrow is the big day, nervous?" Slurred Stinky, looking at him through his shot glass like a telescope.

Arnold arched an eyebrow quizzically "Nervous * hic * why would I be nervous?"

"Well willikers, I sure would be if it were me! Tied down to the same woman for the rest of your life!" Explained a drunken Stinky followed by some moronic giggling from Sid.

"I – um – I guess so!" Arnold stopped to down another shot "But I love Helga, she's the life I know I'm supposed to spend the rest of my girl with!" He backtracked a second, knowing there was something wrong with his sentence but not being able to pin point it. 

The five men dived into a fit of giggles at Arnold's statement "You know what I mean", he laughed.

"Well – rather you than me anyway", added Sid "Aren't you gonna miss nights like these?"

Arnold hadn't really thought about it before, he had never really thought about what he was gonna lose. Marriage certainly was one hell of a commitment.

"Oh c'mon – it's not the end of the world – we'll still do this guys!"

"Oh yeah – you really think Helga is gonna let you get wasted and come to strip clubs on a regular basis?" Scoffed Harold, perched precariously on the two hind legs of his chair.

"Well…she…I mean I…" Battled Arnold suddenly feeling very sick, what was he getting himself into?

"That's what I thought!" Added Harold smugly, reaching for his shot glass but instead losing his battle with gravity and landing unceremoniously on the hard floor – causing even more hysterics from Sid.

"I think I need some air!" Gasped Arnold, struggling to stand up but realising his legs were detached from his mind.

"Whoa there, shit, man you're wasted!" Gerald grunted as he caught his best mate.

"I can't do it, Gerald, I can't get married we have to get outta the country, now!" Babbled a drunk Arnold as Gerald pushed him out into the cool air of the street.

"No – Arnold – what you have to do is hurl!" Gerald rolled his eyes and shoved him roughly into the alley.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Arnold growled, the aggressiveness that comes in hand in hand with being drunk finally making an appearance. He made a vain attempt at shoving his best man but really just fell onto him.

"Gerald?"

"Yeah?" Gerald replied standing his shaky friend back onto his feet.

"I'm gonna barf!" 

The blond man promptly tossed his cookies much to the disgust of Gerald who turned away and sighed…

"Great – my wedding present to my best friend– one hell of a hangover!"

__

To be continued…


End file.
